Perfect Ruin
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: It was a perfect day, until Gym class came up. Mini-Crack One-Shot.


**Hikari: Hello all! So I've found another new fandom to play in. This story is for a friend of mine, Chris. Sorry Chris, I forget your account heh heh. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this, it gives me motivation to write more! I appologize for any OOC-ness, I haven't read any fanfiction for this nor written these characters before. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Perfect Ruin**

It was just one of those days. The sun was shining, there was hardly any work to be done, and people were smiling and laughing all around. It was the picture of perfection, and even Lelouche could not help but feel content with life. That is, until he saw that he had physical education as his next class.

Well, that killed his good mood.

"Hey Lulu, ready for gym!?" Rivalz shouted as he came up beside his friend and threw his arm around Lelouche's shoulder.

"Think about your question. The answer should be obvious to you then," Lelouche responded angrily. His perfect day had just been ruined. Now he would have to go out gambling to try and reconcile what the day had once been.

"Hey buddy, I know you're not the most athletic, but you shouldn't have any problem with this one. We're just running a loop around the school. And once you're done with that, they're letting us out for the day," Rivalz cheered.

"There appears to be a problem with your statement," Lelouche returned.

"And what might that be? It's not like it's that long of a run."

"Anything over a quarter mile is too far for me to run. I don't do athletics," Lelouche sighed, his shoulders slumping and pace slowing to a crawl.

"So skip the class Lulu. What's the worst they can do?"

"Make me make up all the other classes I've missed. Which means most of a school year's worth of physical education classes."

"Geez Lulu, just call it gym will you. Physical Education sounds too fancy," Rivalz laughed.

"Fine. A year's worth of gym classes then. Either way, this is not favorable."

"What isn't favorable?" Suzaku asked as he came over to his fellow classmates and friends.

"Skipping yet another gym class," Lelouche sighed.

"I could cover for you," Suzaku offered with a shrug. "I have an off period right now and we only have to sign in our names, the instructor doesn't even bother checking if we're the right people, only if the numbers match."

"Suzaku, you would do that for me?"

"Sure, why not," Suzaku shrugged once more. "Besides, I wanted to go on another run today anyway."

"You mean you've already been out running once today?"

"Yea. I had gym first period today."

"Damn Suzu," Rivalz laughed. "You just exercise all the time dontcha?"  
"Not too much. I've just always liked athletics."

"It's a wonder you and Lulu get along at all then, seeing as athletics seems to be the one thing he's absolutely horrible at."

"It is impossible for a person to be above par in all fields," Lelouche replied, looking proud of himself.

"Better be careful Lulu, or Suzaku might not fill in for you if you keep that attitude up," Rivalz joked.

"Yes," Lelouche nodded. "This reminds me. Suzaku, what would you like me to do for you in return? Your act of kindness certainly will not go unrewarded."

"Could you excuse us for a moment please, Rivalz," Suzaku smiled warmly.

"Sure thing," Rivalz replied. "See you in gym Suzaku!"

"Yes," Lelouche said expectantly as they walked away from a large group of students.

"Confess that you are Zero," Suzaku finally decided after a moment.

"Oh give it a rest Suzaku," Lelouche sighed like an over-dramatic pre-pubescent girl. "For what I hope is the last time, I'm not Zero. You need to find a new suspect because it's obviously not me. I've been here at school while Zero has attacked. It doesn't make sense for it to be me."

"You're too defensive," Suzaku accused.

"I'm being accused of being Zero by my best friend. I think anyone would be a bit more defensive than usual in my shoes," Lelouche replied with ease. Acting was a beautiful thing in times like this.

"I'm your…best friend?" Suzaku asked in awe.

"Yes you moron, you're my best friend," Lelouche huffed. If this conversation did not end soon, Suzaku would not make it to class and then he would have to suffer the consequences. This was not looking good.

"Thank you!" Suzaku suddenly shouted, launching himself at Lelouche in a fierce bear hug. He stumbled back under the added weight of the bigger boy and they both fell to the ground. Suzaku was laughing, wiping tears out of his eyes, while Lelouche faked a laugh as best he could to at least make it _seem_ like he actually cared. "You're my best friend too."

"Great," Lelouche smiled fakely.

"Oh, uh, I'll get to class now," Suzaku replied awkwardly a few moments later as he stood up and helped his best friend up. Then he ran off the where Rivalz had gone a few minutes earlier.

"He'll pay for re-ruining my day," Lelouche muttered as he headed towards his house, plotting ways to get rid of his 'best friend.'

**Hope everyone enjoyed this! Please read and review!!!!**


End file.
